Wishing On Stars
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Eli decides to ask Nozomi to the Yule ball and the two share a sweet moment in the Astronomy Tower. Hogwarts AU


**AN – So I just randomly wrote this in an hour, so forgive me if its crappy :D I just wanted to get another fic out and this is what came to mind. **

**So there is a little song in here. To hear the little song, search "[WDW] Wishes OST - 01 - When You Wish Upon a Star" on youtube and fast forward to 0:51 **

* * *

"Ok Eli-Senpai, just do it. Just go up and ask her!"

"Easier said than done!" The 4th year chastised, nervously adjusting her tie. "What if she says no?"

"Don't worry, Nozomi-senpai is really nice and I'm sure she'll say yes." Honoka smiled. When Eli had decided she was going to ask Nozomi to the Yule Ball, she knew she would need moral support. Despite being a Gryffindor Eli could be quite shy and cowardly sometimes, so she had two of her younger housemates Honoka and Rin, who were in their 3rd and 2nd year respectively, come with her. Mainly to make sure she didn't chicken out.

"Come on Eli-senpai, just ask her." Rin said eagerly, pushing Eli in the arm.

"Ok, Ok I'm going!" Eli looked over toward the object of her affections and panicked -again- before turning and bolted back to her hiding spot behind the archway. She loosened her red and gold tie, pulling in short, staccato breaths and squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "I can't do it!"

"Why are you so scared?" Honoka asked curiously. "It's just Nozomi."

"Look at her Honoka! She's not just another person, she's a beautiful, amazing, talented, smart and kind person!" Eli rested her head against the archway and gave a heavy sigh. "Why would someone perfect like that want to go out with someone like me?"

"Because you're Eli-senpai!" Rin answered. "You're one of the top in your class, chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team, everyone knows you'll be a prefect next year and you're super well-liked and respected!"

Eli nodded and peaked out from behind the archway to the courtyard where the Slytherin sat under a tree, her Divination textbook resting in her lap as she read intently, occasionally consulting a deck of cards beside her.

Nozomi Tojo, a 4th year Slytherin, one of the top and most beloved students in their grade and almost never alone for more than five minutes. Which meant that if Eli was going to do this, she needed to do it now, because being rejected would hurt a lot less without the embarrassment of others being there to witness.

"Ok, I'm gonna do it!" Eli announced firmly.

"Way to go Eli-senpai!"

"Go get her!"

"Ok, Ok, now go back to bed before you get in trouble!" Eli ordered

She pressed her back firmly to the archway, taking three deep breaths and fixing her ponytail one last time before walking into the room. Nozomi was standing on the small balcony looking up at the darkened sky, her skirt ruffling from the slight breeze.

"What are you doing up here so late Tojo-san?" Eli asked quietly. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"I could ask you the same thing Ayase-san" Nozomi turned her head around and gave Eli a sly smile before turning back to the sky. "You can't see the stars from my common room." Nozomi explained.

"I guess that is one downside to being in the dungeon huh?" Eli sighed, trying hard not to stare to much at the girl beside her, but it was hard. The glow of the moon seemed to make Nozomi's green eyes shine brighter than ever. She stared at the stars with such calmness and understanding, almost as if she were listening to the stars tell her a bedtime story. "You really like looking at stars huh?" Eli smiled.

"You clearly don't know what stars are capable of." Nozomi chuckled. "While stars are beautiful to look at, they do have another use as well."

"Are they magic or something?" Eli teased.

"Indeed they are." Nozomi nodded. "A wish on a star can be a very powerful thing."

"I don't think I've every wished on a star before." Eli admitted shyly.

"Well then tonight will be your very first time. The sky is clear and full of bright stars to wish upon." Eli looked over at Nozomi, who was watching her with a soft gaze, her face glowing from the light of the candles around them.

"So how do I wish on a star?" Eli asked

"First you pick out a star. Try to pick the brightest and most beautiful star in the sky." Nozomi instructed. "Then close your eyes."

Eli looked up at the sky and looked around for a moment before landing on a big, bright star in the sky. She stared at the star for a moment longer before closing her eyes.

"Ok, now what?" Eli felt two hands grab her shoulders gently and a soft body press against her back. A moment later a soft song filled her ears and Eli felt herself relaxing at the sound of Nozomi's voice.

"Star light, star bright,

First star I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight.

We'll make a wish and do as dreamers do

And all our wishes will come true."

"Now wish" Nozomi said in a quiet whisper.

"I wish Nozomi Tojo will go to the Yule ball with me and kiss me." Eli thought. She could feel her cheeks heating up at the realization that she was wishing on a star.

"Well Ayase-san," Nozomi said a moment later, letting go of Eli and returning to her spot beside the blonde, glancing up at the stars once more. "Do you think the stars grant our wishes?" She asked, turning her head toward Eli and the Gryffindor knew that this was her chance. The 14-year-old began fiddling with her hands nervously, her eyes glued to the floor in front of her.

"Um, Tojo-san there's a reason I came up h-"

"Call me by my first name please." She heard Nozomi say.

"Ok then. Um, Nozomi there is a reason I actually came up here tonight. I wanted to ask you if maybe, if you want to, um, go to the Yule ball with me?" Eli asked shyly. She shut her eyes tightly and bit down on her bottom lip, readying herself for the rejection she expected.

"Oh Eli." She heard Nozomi giggle. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her cheek that she opened her eyes and looked up from the ground. "I would love to go to the ball with you." Then Eli felt a soft pair of lips press lightly against her own. Before she could even register what was happening, the kiss was over. "You never answered my question before." Nozomi smiled

"What was your question?" Eli wondered.

"Do you think the stars will grant our wishes?" She asked.

"I think they already have."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! But hey, i really like writing these Hogwarts AUs! If you want, give me some prompts for our µ's and Aqours girls inside Hogwarts for me to write! **

**Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~  
Forever&Always,  
Kimmie**


End file.
